Choujin Sentai Jetman: Toki wo Kakete
is a manga sequel to the Choujin Sentai Jetman TV season created by Akiko Fujii and released on August 30, 1996. Set five years after the series, it tells the story of the Jetman and their battle against the revived Dimensional War Party Vyram as well as the introduction of the manga only Sentai Ranger, Green Eagle. Plot Part I 5 years after the defeat of Vyram, the Jetman have given up their Birdonic Waves, and have gone their separate ways. Ryu and Kaori are now married and have a child named Aya, while Raita has married a girl named Satsuki. The Jetman and their commander Aya Odagiri gather to celebrate the baby Aya's first birthday, and while reminiscing about their time as the Jetman, Raita and Satsuki mention that they will be having a baby boy soon, and have decided to name him Gai. At the Johto Cerebral Nerve Hospital, Tranza is possessed by Radiguet, giving the villain a new body, and sets out to seek revenge on Ryu and the others. Attacking the city, the somehow repowered Neo-Jetman and the Jet Garuda set out to confront him, only to be disabled and held hostage by Radiguet. Ryu, joined by Raita and Ako, head out to save the Neo-Jetman, suiting up and piloting the Jet Icarus out to battle. Kaori stays behind to watch over Aya. After disabling the Jet Icarus, Radiguet captures Ryu and sends him to a place without time-flow, so that he may kill him over and over, without Ryu ever dying for good as an act of revenge. Surmising that he could escape if he defeated Radiguet, Ryu attacks Radiguet only to be swatted away. Radiguet then decides that he will spare Red Hawk, should he kneel to him, call him Emperor Radiguet, and serve him, or else suffer an eternity of pain and anguish. Ryu refuses, but before Radiguet could torture him anymore, Tranza begins to fight back, and Ryu takes the chance to stab Radiguet with his own sword. Returning to the Jet Icarus, Ryu is in a state of shock at what had happened while Raita tells him they can't stand much more punishment. Gai, as a spirit, snaps Ryu out of his trance and they retaliate with the Birdonic Saber. Radiguet retreats while they find the Jet Garuda and Neo-Jetman safe, and Ryu thanks Gai while still feeling the pain Radiguet had caused in the alternate dimension. Part II Back at Skycamp, Ryu tells the staff to hurry with the Jet machine repairs, and reveals that they must become the Jetman again. J1 asks why the original Jetman have to fight again, since they, the Neo-Jetman, as well as the other Sky Forces, can uphold balance. Ryu replies that Radiguet is back with a personal vendetta against Ryu HIMSELF, and no one else. At a concert, the lead guitarist of the band Black Eagle, Jeffrey Kensaki, is happy to see people finally coming to their concerts while meeting with some fans and other crew members. Talking to himself about how his band will be as good as "hers", he is struck by an odd meteor. Upon waking up, is confronted by the Jetman, and seeing Ako, bursts with excitement and tells her he is a big fan and bought her new CD album, and was heading home to listen to it before being struck by the meteor. Commander Aya reveals to Jeffrey he has been exposed to Birdonic Waves and has become a Jetman. Ryu begs Jeffrey to fight alongside them. Exclaiming in excitement and revealing he was a fan of the Jetman, Jeffrey agrees with little hesitation. He informs them that he is half-Japanese and half-American, and to just call him Jeff while handing Ako his newest album. Commander Aya comments that he was much easier to convince to join the team than Gai while Ryu says that with a new source of Birdonium, they can also transform again and fight Radiguet. While at mall, Kaori is attacked by Radiguet and Aya is kidnapped. Radiguet tells Kaori to tell Ryu that Aya has been kidnapped and will be raised as his own. Back at Skycamp, the Jetman prepare to fight back, before being contacted by Radigeut's "daughter", Ruma, an artificially aged Aya, who states she will kill the Jetman in her father's name. Afterward, Radiguet reveals a present for Ruma, while Ruma suffers a severe headache, experiencing memories of her real parents, and leaves to rest. While Raita, Ako, and Jeff repair the Jet machines, Ryu and Kaori have a hard time bringing themselves to fight Aya, their daughter, if they had to. Jeff volunteers to do it, as even if she is Dr. Tendo's daughter, she is still his enemy. Ryu and Kaori thank Jeff, but say that they will fight, and find a way to save Aya, or Ryu will kill her himself. During a confrontation with Ruma, Ryu and the others attempt to get through to her, while Jeff believes there is no hope. Ruma reveals Radiguet's present, a fairy named Mina, the name of her teddy bear as a child, and uses her to attack the Jetman. Growing giant, Mina fights against Jet Icarus, and Jeff summons Jet Garuda and is joined by Ako with the intention of killing Ruma/Aya for Ryu and Kaori. Radiguet reveals that Mina is synchronized with Ruma, and any damage Mina takes Ruma will take. Ruma faints in pain while Raidguet takes control of Mina. While Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda hold Mina down, Ryu and Jeff race to retrieve Ruma. When Jeff grabs Ruma, Radiguet stabs both of them through the chest, and Ryu attacks Radiguet in a rage. In the afterlife, the real Aya gives Jeff Mina's power, fusing it with his Birdonic Waves and making him promise to "save her daddy". Jeff joins the fight, but both him and Ryu are defeated, and Jeff's helmet is shattered. Radiguet attempts to stab Jeff again, but he dodges and stabs him in turn, holding him in place and urging Ryu to shoot them both, stating it was both his and Aya's wish. Ryu shoots, shattering Jeff's chest and blasting Radiguet in half, seemingly killing them both, although Jeff was quickly revived because of Mina's powers. Retrieving Aya's body, Ryu and Jeff flee with the intent of destroying Mina. Having barely survived and dying rapidly, Radiguet intends to use Jeff as his new vessel, since he inherited Vyram's power. However Tranza stops him, stating that Radiguet will die with him, and Radiguet howls that he has not had revenge on Red Hawk yet. Combining into Great Icarus, the Jetmen destroy Mina, ending Vyram for good. Jeff experiences intense pain, and Mina's face appears on his chest. He reveals that they can revive Aya and restore her to normal if they fuse Mina's power with Birdonic Waves, the same way Jeff was revived. Back at Skycamp, the operation begins, and Commander Aya tells Jeff that this may cost him his life, which Jeff accepts. When Aya's condition doesn't change, Jeff offers all of his power to her, acknowledging that there is a large chance it will kill him. Jeff tells her to do it anyway. In the afterlife, Mina leaves Jeff's chest and Jeff confronts Aya, who asks why he is there, and that he should have left her, and now neither of them have a chance to live. Attempting to comfort her, Aya refuses to come back to the living world, horrified by her actions. However, back in the living world, the Jetman offer up their powers, while Gai and Rie Aoi tell Aya that she must go back to the people who love her. Convinced, Aya goes with Jeff to the world of the living. Waking up, Jeff and Aya are both revived as the Jetman, Neo-Jetman, and the rest of Skycamp go out to watch the blue sky, promising that they will all work together to protect the world. Gorakuen Theme Park Go!Go!! The two part manga extra chapters tells about the manga author's experience when she was watching the Dairanger stage show. Characters Jetmen Neo Jetman Allies * Commander Aya Odagiri * Gai Yuki * Rie Aoi * Aya Tendo * Satsuki Ooishi * Tranza Dimensional War Party Vyram * Back Dimensional Count Radiguet/Radigan/Raguem * Ruma * Mina Arsenal Mecha Chapters Volume 1: * Chapter 1 - Resurrection * Chapter 2 - The Challenge * Chapter 3 - The Grudge * Chapter 4 - Striking Back * Chapter 5 - Plunder * Chapter 6 - The Night Before * Chapter 7 - Father and Daughter * Chapter 8 - Lament * Chapter 9 - Settling Things * Chapter 10 - The Last Moments * Chapter 11 - The Blue Sky * Chapter 11.1 - Gorakuen Theme Park - Go!Go!! (Part 1) * Chapter 11.2 - Gorakuen Theme Park - Go!Go!! (Part 2) Production The characters were drawn to be erotic, the Jetman were drawn to be very muscular and shapely, while Ruma and Radiguet were drawn to portray bondage, although it did not turn out the way the author wanted. Notes * It is unknown how the Neo-Jetman got their powers back. It is possible that because the original Jetmen no longer have their powers that they were transferred to the Neo-Jetmen after they went their separate ways. * Compared to their actual TV costumes, the Jetman team in the manga are closer in resemblance to their Gatchaman counterparts in costume design. * Although not canon to the main stream series, this is the first Sentai to introduce a Caucasian Sentai male member, an honor that would not introduced in the TV series canon until 17 years later, with Ramirez. **This is also the first time a Sentai member has been replaced by someone not of the same color or designation, something that did not happen in mainstream canon until Goseiger, with Magis being replaced with Gosei Knight. Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Manga